


Le goût amer de la trahison

by NoyrDesyre



Series: Djin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoyrDesyre/pseuds/NoyrDesyre
Summary: Être puissant peut tout autant être un avantage qu'un désavantage. Cela attire l'admiration et la peur.Harry ne l'avait jamais comprit.
Series: Djin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Le goût amer de la trahison

Harry s’écroula, le corps tremblant de toute part de l’effort qu’il venait de fournir.  
Il avait réussi.   
Voldemort, Tom Jedusort, était mort, définitivement mort. Plus jamais il n’aurait à le revoir, à le combattre pour pouvoir vivre et profiter de ses longues années de bonheur.

Oui, il était libre d’aimer, de faire ce que bon lui semblait, de vivre comme tout bon adolescent. Il allait découvrir les joies de la paix, goûter à la tranquillité.  
Sa septième année à Poudlard sera emplie de joie adolescente, plus de charge sur ses épaules.

Un mince sourire heureux fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu’il laissait retomber son bras tenant sa baguette, à peine rongé par le remord devant le cadavre de ce qui fut le plus terrible Mage Noir de cette époque. C’était sa vie ou celle du Mage Noir, il n’avait pas eu le choix.

Sa tête tournait alors qu’il entendait des pas s’approcher de la petite clairière qui avait été témoin du combat qu’il venait de mener. Mais peu lui importait, il savait qu’à la mort de Voldemort tous les Mangemorts avaient dû le sentir et fuir au plus loin. Seul son camp savait où il comptait livrer bataille, loin à l’abris des regards et des possibles renfort du sorcier noir.  
Ceux qui approchaient allaient pouvoir l’aider à se relever, puis se trainer à Poudlard pour du repos mérité. Il priait pour que la liste des morts serait courte ou uniquement emplit de nom d’Aurors inconnu qui s’étaient finalement joints au combat.

Avec effort il tourna la tête, le sol semblant se dérober sous ses genoux, manquant de le faire tomber de tout son long.  
Il offrit un petit sourire victorieux à Ron qui s’appuyait sur Hermione pour marcher, suivi de Dumbledore qui semblait l’observer sous toute les coutures. Le vieil homme devait chercher la moindre trace de blessure, il avait été contre ce plan de combattre Voldemort en face à face, seul, mais devant la détermination de Harry il n’avait pu qu’accepter.

-Tu l’as fait mec. Murmura Ron, sur un ton à la fois étonné et ravie. 

-Ouais… il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à me voir arriver ici de moi-même.  
Par contre un coup de main ne serait pas de refus. Répondit le Sauveur du Monde sorcier, tendant mollement une main avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Il vit avec surprise Hermione et Ron regarder derrière lui là où Dumbledore s’était dirigé, certainement pour s’assurer de la mort de Voldemort. D’un seul coup ils reculèrent avec un sourire presque jubilatoire.

-Qu’est-ce que…Commença Harry.

-Je suis désolé mon garçon, mais nous ne pouvons te laisser libre.  
Tu es puissant et Voldemort va tout faire pour ressusciter à travers toi. 

Le monde sembla comme s’écrouler autour de Harry à la voix plate, sans émotion de son Mentor. Doucement il se tourna, manquant une nouvelle fois de tomber alors que sa vision se troublait, à la fois à cause des larmes mais aussi de son corps qui commençait à le lâcher.

-Mais… je l’ai tué. Il n’a plus d’Horcruxes pour se rattacher à ce monde.

-Détrompes-toi mon enfant, il en avait fait un, sans même le savoir, toi.  
Il est mort, et emprisonné en toi, nous ne pouvons te laisser arpenter le monde sans savoir quand il ressurgira. Nous ne pouvons aussi te tuer au risque qu’il ne prenne ta place.  
C’est pour le bien de tous mon garçon.

-Mais…Murmura Harry alors qu’il voyait la baguette se lever vers lui sans la moindre hésitation de la part du Directeur, l’homme qu’il admirait, qui l’avait toujours soutenu. N’ai-je été qu’une arme pour vous ? Bredouilla-t-il d’une voix pâteuse alors que sa vision s’étrécissait.

-Juste un moyen de parvenir à mes fins.  
Ne t’inquiètes pas, tes amis s’auront rappeler à tous ta loyauté, ton courage, et ton sacrifice.

Des tremblements commencèrent à parcourir tout le corps du jeune sorcier alors qu’il voyait le visage déterminé de Dumbledore. Sa main retomba au sol alors qu’il comprenait que ce n’était pas fini. 

Encore et toujours la liberté se refusait à lui telle une Demoiselle trop pudique.  
Le bonheur s’échappait entre ses doigts en de nombreux grains de sable alors que son esprit faisait tout pour rejeter ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vivre comme tout le monde ? » Se demanda-t-il alors que le bout de la baguette de son Mentor s’illuminait. « Pourquoi suis-je le seul à toujours devoir payer ? » Au bord de l’inconscience il n’entendit pas le sort prononcé par Dumbledore, le regard braqué sur le sort qui fonçait sur lui il ne put qu’attendre, figé tel un lapin devant les phares d’une voiture.  
« Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? » Fut sa dernière pensée alors que le sort le percutait de plein fouet.

Le corps de Harry tomba mollement à terre, une lente respiration soulevant sa poitrine.  
Satisfait, Dumbledore rangea sa baguette et sortit une petite pomme mécanique qu’il posa au sol après l’avoir activée. Il s’éloigna un peu pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui n’avaient pas dit le moindre mot.

Ils n’attendirent pas longtemps avant que quatre soldats n’apparaissent dans un coup de tonnerre, suivi par un grand homme blond.  
Alors que les soldats s’occupaient déjà de menotter le sorcier inconscient et de le redresser pour le trainer dans le cercle d’herbe brûlé, l’autre s’approcha un peu du vieux sorcier.

-Selon l’accord que nous avons avec votre gouvernement nous allons emporter le Sorcier Harry Potter et l’enfermer à jamais. Nous le maintiendrons en vie afin de nous assurer que jamais le dénommé Voldemort ne puisse revenir. En échange de quoi vous oublierez tout le tort que mon frère a causé aux habitants de cette planète.

-Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé en personne Prince Thor.  
Nous vous sommes reconnaissant d’emmener ce danger loin de notre monde.  
Je vous recommande de le garder endormis à jamais afin d’éviter toutes complications.

Le Prince haussa un sourcil devant les conseils du sorcier sans pour autant le contredire ou faire le moindre commentaire. Il savait que leur relation avec Midgard était des plus fragiles actuellement suite à la tentative de conquête de la part de Loki. Et si le gouvernement décrétait que cet adolescent était dangereux et valait le coup d’effacer la dette qu’Asgard avait contracté il n’allait pas le contredire.

Il fit un geste sec de la tête pour prendre congé des trois individus, rejoignant les gardes qu’il avait accompagné. Il y eut à nouveau une lumière aveuglante et Harry avait définitivement disparut de la surface de la Terre.

***

Loki leva brusquement la tête alors que la porte de la prison s’ouvrait.  
On lui avait déjà fourni son plateau repas pour la journée et les gardes venaient juste de faire leur ronde. Pourquoi diable revenait-on aussi vite ?

Il s’approcha précautionneusement des murs de sa cellule, prenant garde à ne pas montrer trop d’intérêt. Abordant un air détaché il observa les quatre gardes entrer en portant un corps. Ils transportèrent le corps jusqu’à la seule autre cellule de ce secteur de la prison, le déposant sur le lit avec grande précaution comme pour ne pas le réveiller.  
Aussitôt ils en ressortir, et Loki les vit activer avec empressement divers sorts. Il fronça presque les sourcils devant ceux qu’il reconnut.

-Voilà de quoi te tenir compagnie ! S’amusa un garde en passant devant-lui.

-Pas comme s’il sera bavard. Ajouta un autre garde en suivant son collègue.

Ricanant tous ils finirent par quitter la salle, la plongeant à nouveau dans le silence.  
Les poings serrés, Loki attendit un petit moment afin de s’assurer qu’ils n’étaient plus dans les parages avant de se rendre au plus près du mur donnant vu sur la cellule voisine.   
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir ce qui semblait être un Midgardien qui ne devait même pas encore avoir dix-huit ans. L’humain paraissait sortir d’un combat au vu de l’état de ses vêtements, des marques qui tournaient au violet sur sa peau découverte ou même du noir qui couvrait un peu son visage.

Il ne semblait pas spécial, rien qui indiquait le pourquoi de toutes les précautions dont il était l’objet.   
Pourquoi emmener un humain dans la section de la prison la plus sécurisé ?   
Pourquoi forcer celui-ci à dormir éternellement, arrêtant le temps dans sa cellule afin qu’il ne vieillisse jamais ?

Loki se détourna de la forme toujours endormie, bien conscient qu’il n’aurait jamais de réponse à ses questions. Il ne comptait pas perdre de temps avec un simple humain. Sa priorité était de trouver le moyen de sortir d’ici.

***

Harry marchait inlassablement sans savoir s’il avançait ou si cela pouvait lui apporter quelque chose.

Lorsqu’il avait atterri dans cette immensité noire il avait attendu.  
Longtemps, désespérément, que quelque chose, quelqu’un vienne, qu’on lui dise que tout cela n’était qu’une vaste blague. Mais rien n’était venu, le noir était resté aussi impénétrable qu’à son arrivée. Le silence était resté pesant.

Il avait continué d’attendre, sans prononcer le moindre mot, assis sans savoir où il était.   
Puis la peur, l’oppression de ce manque de couleur, de vie, l’avaient poussées à appeler, sans que rien ne lui réponde mis à part son propre écho.  
Le noir autour de lui avait semblé s’épaissir, devenir encore plus impénétrable, il avait eu l’impression d’avoir de plus en plus froid, qu’on le regardait de toute part, sans qu’il n’y ait rien ni personne. Pas le moindre son et pourtant il était persuadé d’entendre des murmures, des rires, puis soudain un silence pesant tombait.

Finalement, au bord de la crise de panique, à la limite de la raison, Harry s’était levé et avait fui au plus vite de cet endroit, toujours tout droit sans jamais rencontrer de murs, de limite.  
Depuis, il marchait toujours dans la même direction, du moins il l’espérait. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de se sentir observer, d’entendre des ricanements, ou parfois même d’avoir l’impression de voir quelque chose dans ce noir. Mais au moins il gardait son esprit le plus sain possible en faisant quelque chose, même si ce n’était que marcher sans but.

***

Le corps tremblant de fatigue, de froid, de peur, de toutes choses, Harry continuait de marcher, les bras serré contre lui, seuls et minces protections contre lui-même.  
Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avançait. Il s’était arrêté de nombreuses fois avant de reprendre la route de peur de se perdre. Ses nerfs étaient à bout, il faisait tout pour garder une respiration calme et régulière, bien que parfois un sanglot lui échappait. Peu de temps auparavant il avait même craqué et avait crié, hurlé, insulté, tournant sur lui-même oubliant d’où il venait. Reprenant la route en prenant sur lui, incapable de savoir s’il ne revenait pas sur ses pas.

***

Le temps s’étirait, Harry savait qu’il allait bientôt devoir faire une nouvelle pause s’il ne voulait pas que son corps le lâche. Depuis combien de temps s’empêchait-il de dormir ? Il sentait ses muscles au bord de l’épuisement, chaque pas était comme un combat, comme ne pas se retourner à chaque seconde qui passaient, se perdant un peu plus.

***

Alors qu’il allait se résoudre à faire une pause Harry se cogna contre une porte.  
Tâtonnant, il mit la main sur la poignée, sans jamais rencontrer le mur. C’était juste une porte en plein milieu de nulle part, comme lui. La main crispée sur la première chose de matérielle autre que lui, Harry se laissa presque tomber contre celle-ci, la respiration sifflante, au bord de la crise, il tentait de reprendre contenance.

Il resta longuement contre la porte, comme incapable de l’ouvrir, incapable de se séparer de la seule chose qui lui rappelait qu’il était vivant.  
Ce ne fut que ce sentiment d’oppression, ses voix qui revenaient, qui le poussa à se relever et actionner la poignée en priant presque que cela le mène vers une nouvelle pièce malgré le manque de mur.

Seul le noir lui parut.   
Toujours si épais qu’il ne pouvait se voir.  
Toujours si silencieux.

Harry s’écroula une nouvelle fois, un sanglot s’étranglant dans sa gorge alors qu’il commençait à réaliser qu’il n’y avait très certainement pas de fin à tout cela. Que c’était probablement le résultat du sort de Dumbledore.   
Qu’il allait errer à jamais.  
Seul.  
Et que pire, il n’en mourrait probablement pas.

-Non…Non…Murmura-t-il, sa voix frôlant l’hystérie. Non, vous ne pouvez-pas.  
Ne me laissez pas seul !  
Je vous en supplie…  
Pitié ! Hurla-t-il perdant définitivement tout contrôle de ses nerfs, sa voix partant dans les aigues.

Il porta ses mains à ses cheveux, tirant dessus, se faisant mal pour se sentir exister, pour se persuader que ce n’était qu’un rêve, qu’il allait se réveiller. Il eut beau se les tirer à en pleurer, à se griffer au point de sentir du sang couler, sentir la brûlure de la douleur, rien n’y fit. 

Il resta seul.  
Dans le noir.

Ses cris virèrent en un rire hystérique, puis il hurla à nouveau à s’en déchirer la voix, rit à nouveau sans raison, se recroquevillant toujours un peu plus sur lui-même.

Des minutes, des heures, peut-être même des jours passèrent alors qu’il continuait à passer du rire aux larmes, les mains tirant frénétiquement sur ses cheveux, puis cachant ses oreilles comme pour ne plus entendre des rires fantômes sur sa situation.   
Il restait là, contre cette porte, incapable d’en bouger, sans la force de le vouloir.  
Puis ses cris se turent, probablement n’avait-il plus assez de voix pour continuer à hurler.   
Il restait là à se balancer, les mains sur les oreilles, murmurant tout bas pour lui, les larmes taries.

-Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié…

Combien de temps passa-t-il ainsi ?   
Combien de temps tout cela dura-t-il réellement ?  
Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Une année ? Plus ?

Mais cela prit fin.

Soudain, deux bras l’entourèrent, vinrent le serrer contre un torse chaud, réconfortant, humain.  
Un menton se cala sur sa tête, le maintenant dans cette position alors qu’on lui frottait le dos assez brusquement.  
La respiration calme obligea Harry à se caller dessus.  
Hoquetant férocement pour se recomposer.   
Récupérer les morceaux de son esprit.  
S’obliger à se reconstruire, à se stabiliser.

Au bord du gouffre.  
Un rien pouvait le faire basculer, mais il était à nouveau là.

-Potter, bien que se fut très utile pour te trouver, tentons de rester aussi sain d’esprit que possible. Murmura suavement une voix que le jeune sorcier ne pouvait oublier.

Son corps se tendit dans un cri qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge.  
Sentant probablement une nouvelle crise Voldemort, car c’était lui, lui attrapa le visage, le bloquant certainement face au sien avec violence.   
Harry pouvait sentir le souffle de son ennemi contre sa bouche. Il pouvait presque deviner le regard rouge carmin dans le sien.

-Oh que non Potter. Tu vas rester calme.   
Respirer lentement puis expirer.  
Nous ne sortirons jamais de ton esprit si tu le brises un peu plus.

Les mains s’accrochant fermement à ce qui devait être la chemise de Voldemort, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira, il recommença plusieurs fois la manœuvre, se calant sur la respiration de son ennemi.  
Sa raison vacillant toujours au bord du précipice de la folie, il finit tout de même par se recomposer suffisamment pour commencer à chercher des réponses.

-Mon esprit ? Chuchota-t-il d’une voix cassée.

Pourquoi s’ennuyer à demander au Mage Noir ce qu’il fichait avec lui quand Dumbledore lui avait lui-même dit qu’il était emprisonné en lui depuis sa mort.   
Pourquoi refuser un contact humain, vivant, si son ennemi semblait vouloir l’aider pour le moment ?  
Pourquoi alors que Voldemort semblait savoir quelque chose.

-Ton esprit. Nous sommes enfermés au plus profond de lui.   
Déconnecté de tout.

-Comment…

-Tu pouvais voir à travers mes yeux, je te sentais peu importe où tu te trouvais.  
Potter, tu m’as tué mais je me suis retrouvé dans le noir le plus total, les seize années de ta misérable vie défilant devant mes yeux.  
Je serais idiot de ne pas comprendre que tu devais être un Horcruxe et que mon esprit s’est trouvé emprisonné en toi. 

Harry se figea un bref instant en s’apercevant que son ennemi savez tout de lui, mais sachant qu’il avait lui-même espionné le Mage Noir avec les souvenirs de son…de Dumbledore, il ne pouvait rien dire.  
Il préféra resserrer un peu plus ses doigts sur le vêtement de Voldemort afin de s’ancrer un peu plus dans la réalité, essayant de ne pas penser aux murmures qu’il commençait à réentendre.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver ?   
Comment sortir d’ici ? Demanda-t-il en montant dans les aigue alors qu’il faisait tout pour ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule malgré cette impression de se faire dévisager par derrière.

Pourtant, il sentit la pression des doigts du Mage devenir plus forte, alors que sans le vouloir il tentait de tourner la tête. Un sifflement qu’il devina d’agacement s’échappa des lèvres de son ennemi.

-Potter, reste avec-moi. Potter.

Et soudain, alors que sa respiration recommençait à s’emballer, une petite lueur jaune pâle brilla entre eux, éclairant tout juste leur deux visages. Dansant entre les doigts de la main gauche de Voldemort, un minuscule lumos était apparu.

-Profites-en Potter, cela ne durera pas longtemps. Grinça Voldemort.

Relevant le visage pour observer son vis-à-vis, se fichant pas mal de leur proximité, Harry manqua de reculer quand il vit sa copie presque parfaite lui faisant face. En réalité seule la poigne de fer que le Mage avait sur son visage le retint.

-Qu’est-ce…

-Mon Horcruxe t’a accompagné toute ta vie, il a vampirisé ta magie pour survivre, je n’ai pas cette apparence par choix Potter. 

-Non, la magie, comment ? Insista Harry alors que les pires idées lui traversaient l’esprit, augmentant les murmures malgré la lumière réconfortante.

-Si cela peu te…réconforter, je n’ai moi-même pas accès à ma propre magie. Ceci n’est qu’un reste de ce que l’Horcruxe t’a volé pour continuer d’exister. Cette source n’est pas inépuisable, juste assez pour garder ton esprit suffisamment sain le temps de trouver une solution.

-Vous n’allez pas me tuer pour prendre ma place ?

Pour la première fois Harry put voir Voldemort étonné, non, plutôt interdit face à sa question. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que son visage ne reflète plus que du dégoût.

-Mais qu’apprenez-vous en cours à présent ?  
Serais-je stupide de tuer l’âme à qui ce corps appartient. Si je fais ça nous mourrons tous les deux. L’âme est liée au corps, tuer celle-ci pour la remplacer par une autre ne sert à rien, le corps ne fera que pourrir. 

-Alors nous allons devoir…cohabiter ?

-Potter, Potter, Dumbledore à vraiment bien fait son boulot en te gardant si loin de tous livres pouvant t’apprendre autre chose que comment me tuer.  
Te connaissant, tu as dû te jeter à corps perdu dans son plan et n’écouter que lui sans jamais t’intéresser à quoi que ce soit d’autre, acceptant tout ce qu’il te disait.

-Je ne…tenta Harry qui reprenait du poil de la bête avec la petite lumière. Cependant le Mage ne le laissa pas continuer, bien qu’il le libéra enfin de son emprise il reste tout aussi près de lui, continuant de parler.

-N’as-tu jamais remarquer comme parfois tu étais épuisé alors même que tu avais dormis plus que de raison ? Parfois, tu t’endormais en plein cours, sans même t’en apercevoir. D’autre fois tu avais trop chaud ou trop froid, et l’instant d’après tout allait pour le mieux ? Ou alors une douleur si sourde à travers tout le corps que tu pensais y passer à chaque fois ?

Harry fronça les sourcils devant ce qu’il avait effectivement expérimenté ses dernières années. Montrant presque les dents, il pointa son sosie du doigt avec agressivité.

-Ce n’est pas bien difficile à comprendre. VOUS étiez responsable de tout cela. Toujours dans ma tête ou à me montrer des scènes d’horreurs. Vous m’affaiblissiez à un point que je tombais facilement malade.

-Ce n’étais pas moi Potter. Je connais si bien ces symptômes car je les subissais moi-même, même après mon retour.

-Et qu’allez-vous tenter de me faire croire ?

-Rien, si ce n’est la vérité.  
Potter, nous sommes si puissants individuellement que notre corps ne parvient pas à supporter notre Magie. Elle me dévorait de l’intérieur avant même que tu ne me tues, et elle en faisait de même pour toi.

-Ce n’est pas possible, je n’ai jamais entendu d’un tel phénomène.

-Car les gens comme nous meurent toujours très jeune.

-Vous avez oublié Dumbledore. Argumenta le plus jeune malgré une voix tremblante.

-Ce vieux fou est bien loin de nous égaler Potter. Pourquoi se serait-il donné tant de mal pour que tu me combattes ?

Un silence répondit à Voldemort.   
Ses paroles avaient fait mouches, Harry repensait à tous ses évènements qu’il avait précédemment attribué à son ennemi.   
Il était vrai qu’à partir du moment où tout avait commencé il réussissait beaucoup mieux en cours. Ses sorts étaient bien plus puissants, plus dévastateurs, plus précis. Loin de son niveau les années précédentes.

-Et en quoi cela nous concerne actuellement ? Demanda le jeune homme qui commençait tout de même à avoir quelques doutes. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était que son ancien ennemi les réfute.

-A ton simple regard je sais que tu as compris Potter.  
Je ne peux te tuer car sans ton âme j’aurai beau m’enfuir d’ici et prendre le contrôle de ton corps celui-ci pourrira et je mourrais moi-même.   
Nous ne pouvons coexister car ton corps ne peut supporter nos Magies réunies.  
Et tu ne peux me tuer, si c’est ce que tu penses, car mon Horcruxe s’est tant implanté en toi qu’il est aussi considéré comme une partie de ton âme.   
Ma seule apparence en est la preuve.

Harry sentit à nouveau son esprit vaciller suite aux paroles du plus vieux. Celui-ci dû le sentir car il le secoua violement pour le garder avec lui.

-Potter, ne me claque pas entre les mains.   
Aussi longtemps que tu resteras sain nous aurons une chance de survivre.  
Trébuche ne serait-ce qu’un instant et nous serons dévoré.  
Ton corps peut tenir quelque temps, peut-être même quelques années, nous ne savons pas où il fut placé. Jusque-là tu vas te battre afin de rester aussi lucide que possible.

Peut-être est-ce à cause de la lumière fluctuante, ou à cause des murmures qui résonnaient tapis dans les ombres, mais Harry crut percevoir dans les yeux de Voldemort une lueur de terreur.   
Terreur d’avoir sa vie entre les mains de son ennemi, de pouvoir mourir à tout instant si le jeune sorcier perdait l’esprit.  
Il prit conscience qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir peur de se trouver là. Bien que le Mage Noir le cachait mieux, lui aussi faisait tout pour trouver une solution et vivre.   
Pour la première fois ce monstre devenait humain aux yeux du Sauveur.

-Je tiendrais Voldemort.  
Je tiendrais et tu trouveras une solution. 

Sur ses paroles, le Lumos s’éteignit, les plongeant dans le noir.  
Pourtant, bien que Harry attrapa et serra fort le bras de Voldemort, il resta à la même place, tenant tête à la peur qui recommençait à le ronger.

***

Loki se laissait conduire vers sa cellule, pieds et mains liés, la bouche recouverte d’une muselière, cependant il était difficile pour les gardes de trouver ne serait-ce qu’une once de peur chez le Prince. Ces trois ans de complots, de fuite, de plans, de tentatives de meurtres sur la personne de son père, ou de prise de pouvoir sur la Terre, n’avaient fait que rendre Loki encore plus dangereux.  
Les gardes, et bien d’autres sur Asgard, se demandaient pourquoi le Prince était toujours en vie. Pourquoi le Roi le renvoyait dans la cellule dont il s’était échappé au bout de quelques mois.

Mieux, les gardes se demandaient pourquoi Odin envoyait son propre fils dans cette cellule si lugubre où l’atmosphère était devenue si oppressante au fils des années. Et de nombreuses rumeurs courraient sur le fait que le seul autre occupant, le bel endormi, était le responsable de tout cela. 

Bien trop plongé dans leurs pensées, les gardes manquèrent le minuscule temps d’arrêt de Loki lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, dévoilant les deux cellules plaçaient au milieu de la pièce.  
Restant le plus naturel du monde une fois sa surprise passée, le Prince laissa son regard dériver, notant la quantité folle de Magie qui flottait lentement dans la pièce. A certaine endroit la Magie était si concentrée qu’il ne pouvait voir au travers, l’atmosphère était pesante, presque étouffante selon le chemin que les gardes le forçaient à prendre afin de le mener à sa cellule.   
Loki ne manqua pas les frissons qui parcouraient parfois les gardes qui l’accompagnaient.   
Ainsi la Magie était si présente que même les Asgardiens la ressentaient.

Docile, il se laissa pousser dans la cellule une fois débarrassé de ses entraves et de sa muselière, attendant que les gardes se précipitent dehors afin de porter son regard sur le Midgardien toujours présent.  
Il s’approcha au plus près, se faisant violence pour voir au travers de la magie or qui rendait l’examen presque impossible tant elle était présente dans la cellule voisine. Preuve que toute la Magie provenait bien de cet humain. Pourtant, Loki avait du mal à croire que la quantité phénoménale de Magie présente provenait d’une seule et même personne. Même lui en serait incapable sans s’effondrer, et au vu de la Magie qui s’échappait au compte goute de la cellule pour se propager dans la pièce il n’était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Que s’était-il passait en trois ans pour que cela tourne ainsi ?  
Qui était ce Midgardien pour que même le sort arrêtant le temps dans la cellule ne soit pas suffisant pour arrêter la propagation de la Magie.  
Il voyait le sort entourant les murs tremblotait, ne tenir qu’à un fil, même ceux sur sa cellule avaient du mal à résister à l’assaut de la Magie inconnue, rendant une évasion dans la seconde presque trop simple pour Loki.

Mais contre toute logique, Loki sortit de sa cellule non pas pour fuir, mais pour se diriger vers celle de son voisin. Prenant une profonde inspiration au vu de l’atmosphère qui serait quasi irrespirable une fois dans la cellule emplie de Magie, le Prince y pénétra.

S’aidant du fait que la configuration des cellules étaient identiques, Loki se dirigea presque à l’aveugle vers le lit du Midgardien. Ce ne fut qu’une fois à côté de lui qu’il put y voir suffisamment pour étudier celui-ci.  
Pas bien grand, des cheveux toujours aussi noirs, s’il fallait s’arrêter à ça l’humain n’était pas spécialement intéressant. Ses vêtements, le sang s’y trouvant, toujours dans le même état où il était arrivé un peu plus de trois ans auparavant.  
Non, la seule chose qui pouvait surprendre, choquer Loki, s’était sa peau craquelée sur toutes les parties que les vêtements ne cachaient pas. Si l’humain ne respirait pas le Dieu aurait pu penser qu’il avait devant-lui une poupée de porcelaine qui avait vu des jours meilleurs.   
Certaines ressemblaient réellement à des fissures dans une matière solide.  
Alors même qu’il regardait le jeune homme il vit une longue ligne se dessiner sur le visage de celui-ci, la peau s’écartant sans bruit pour laisser vu sur la Magie qui ondulait dessous.  
Suite à cela il put observer une énorme quantité de Magie se déverser dans la pièce et s’éloigner presque aussitôt.

Le Prince fronça les sourcils devant l’étrange comportement de la Magie.   
Jamais il n’avait vu celle-ci s’exiler elle-même loin de son hôte.   
Tentait-elle de fuir cette prison ?  
Non si tel était le cas l’énergie ne resterait pas dans la pièce, elle profiterait du moindre petit interstice pour se glisser dehors et disparaître dans la nature. 

Loki posa lentement une main sur une des joues de l’humain, sursautant quand il rencontra une peau froide.   
Trop dur pour être considérée comme de la peau.

Méfiant, il descendit sa main dans le cou de l’humain, guettant un long moment les battements de son cœur, avant de réussir à l’entendre presque imperceptible.   
Quasi inexistant, tout comme la respiration ou alors tout autre mouvements qu’une personne faisait automatiquement en dormant. Il avait devant lui une coquille qui fut autrefois un humain et qui ne devait survivre que grâce au sort qui était censé arrêter le temps.  
Pourtant, la Magie restait là, autour de son hôte.

Cherchait-elle à le sauver en tentant de s’expulser de son hôte, afin de rendre la charge plus légère pour le corps ?   
Tentait-elle de maintenir son hôte en vie le plus longtemps possible espérant une aide extérieure ?  
La Magie pouvait-elle agir ainsi ? 

Loki se souvenait du nombre de fois considérable où il se retrouvait moins endoloris certain matin malgré les batailles qu’il avait livrées la veille. D’autre fois où il ne se souvenait plus avoir eu la force de se téléporter en sécurité, et pourtant il se réveillait dans une de ses cachettes.  
Etait-ce ce qui se passait ?  
La Magie se rendait-elle compte qu’elle était trop importante pour la survie de son hôte ?

-J’ai déjà croisé des êtres fait que de Magie qui furent Humains autrefois. Si tu es si maligne pourquoi ne réalises-tu pas cet exploit ? Murmura Loki pour le phénomène qui tournoyait dans la cellule en silence.

Lentement il put voir une main se former dans l’amas de Magie, celle-ci allant se poser avec hésitation sur la tête de l’humain.

-Serais-tu…coupée de ton hôte ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, la main s’évaporant dans une nuée de filament sans plus d’explication. La Magie restait sagement là, s’évacuant par moment, sans jamais obliger le visiteur à faire quoi que ce soit.   
Observatrice.  
Elle ne faisait qu’attendre, comme elle devait le faire depuis des années.   
Avait-elle-même suffisamment de conscience pour s’être aperçu du temps qui s’était écoulé ? 

Pour la première fois de sa vie Loki hésitait.  
Il aurait pu tout simplement profiter de l’occasion pour fuir, et il était persuadé que la Magie de l’humain ne se donnerait même pas la peine de le poursuivre. Qu’elle continuerait indéfiniment à patienter, jusqu’à la mort de son hôte.  
Cependant, jamais il n’avait croisé un être avec tant de Magie, qui semblait tant importer pour Elle. Enfin, pas depuis sa jeunesse, au temps où les Djins existaient encore.

Voilà ce que l’humain pouvait devenir si jamais lui, Loki le Dieu du Mensonge, intervenait et réussissait.   
Un être uniquement fait de Magie, ne vivant que grâce à Elle.   
Chéri de Celle-ci.

Lui qui avait tant compté sur sa propre Magie pour survivre, qui ne fut jamais seul grâce à Elle, ne pouvait lui tourner le dos. 

-Prépares-toi pour le voyage, au moment même où j’aurai attrapé l’âme de ton hôte tu ne pourras plus agir avant que je ne vous réunisse à nouveau.

Il n’eut pas besoin de mot pour savoir que la Magie avait compris, en quelques secondes la paisible énergie devint plus vivace autour de lui.   
Il n’attendit pas pour activer sa propre Magie, posant une main sur le front de l’humain.   
A peine eut-il fini son geste qu’il se sentit agrippé et trainé au plus profond de l’humain.

***

Le sort utilisé sur l’humain était complexe.  
Tout être Magique utilisant celle-ci pour aider le jeune homme se retrouver propulsé au plus profond de l’inconscience de celui-ci, séparé de force de sa Magie.   
Un piège dangereux et vicieux, forçant l’humain à devenir une véritable prison.

Si Loki avait été un misérable Midgardien il aurait pu se faire avoir et se serait retrouvé coincé à vie tant le sort était bien ficelé. Mais Le lanceur ne devait pas avoir prit en compte qu’un Asgardien, ou tout autre être ne provenant pas de la Terre, puisse vouloir aider l’humain.   
Aussi le sort ne sut comment réagir face à la connexion qu’avait Loki à sa magie, bien différente d’un simple humain.   
C’est ainsi que le Prince se retrouva en chute libre dans le noir le plus complet.

Il ne dû sa survie qu’à ses bons réflexes, tendant ses mains pour se rattraper à la première surface possible. Utilisant sa force, Loki se rétablie sur une surface qui semblait plane et solide sous ses pieds. Prudent, le Prince resta accroupi, projetant sa Magie autour de lui pour obtenir un vaste périmètre parfaitement éclairé.   
Déchirant l’épaisse noirceur, la lueur verte de sa Magie lui offrit un spectacle désolant.

Tout autour de lui il n’y avait que de vastes gouffres qui semblaient sans fond tant il y faisait sombre. Seuls de rares piliers, comme celui où il se situait, offraient des appuis solides, reliés par moment par d’étroits ponts rocheux.   
Le paysage qui se dévoilait n’était qu’un indice sur l’état mental de l’âme qu’il recherchait.   
Le sort l’ayant tenue éloignait de sa Magie, de toute vrai sensation, mais aussi la conservant dans le noir le plus total, il n’était pas étonnant que l’âme ait presque virée folle.   
Il était plutôt surprenant qu’il reste ainsi des endroits sûrs, prouvant que l’âme pouvait encore être sauvée.  
Le plus dur allait être de la trouver.

Loki se redressa, tourna sur lui-même afin de tenter de comprendre à la fois les retombées du sort lancé sur l’humain, mais aussi les moyens que l’humain avait pu trouver pour survivre. 

C’est ainsi qu’il le trouva.

Ce chemin.  
Si ténu.  
Si sombre.  
A peine dévoilé malgré la Magie qu’il projetait pour s’éclairer. 

Prêt pour une longue randonnée périlleuse, le Dieu du Mensonge s’avança vers le chemin le moins engageant.

***  
Combien de fois Loki manqua de tomber sur ces ponts rocheux bien trop étroits ? Ne devant sa survie qu’à sa propre Magie.  
Combien de porte il croisa au milieu de nulle part, ouvertes, inutiles ?  
Combien de temps marcha-t-il parfaitement conscient qu’en réalité seule une poignée de seconde s’était écoulée dehors ?

Loki ne le savait pas, mais bien assez pour qu’une âme seule ait l’impression d’être enfermée là depuis une éternité sans possibilité de fuite. 

S’il était un de ses stupides êtres sans force mentale cela ferait longtemps que le Dieu aurait cédé aux doucereux murmures à la limite de la lumière de sa Magie.  
Comment allait-il retrouver l’âme ?   
Chaque nouveau pas qu’il faisait l’inquiétait un peu plus, tant les piliers devenaient minuscules et friables, ne permettant presque plus de s’y arrêter pour la plupart.

C’est là qu’il les aperçut.  
Pas une âme, mais deux.  
Sur un pilier qui semblait un peu plus grand que les derniers rencontrés, à peine à deux mètres de lui.

Celle qui semblait plus grande se retourna brusquement vers lui, resserrant sa prise sur l’autre totalement immobile. Son regard rouge luisait presque dans la lumière, plissé devant le brusque afflux de luminosité.

Loki fit les derniers mètres aussi rapidement que possible, réduisant l’intensité de sa Magie alors qu’il posait un pied sur le dernier pilier, n’ayant qu’à tendre le bras pour toucher l’âme qui n’avait pas cessé de le fixer.

Pendant un instant il prit le temps de s’arrêter sur ce regard rouge, pupille fendu comme celle d’un reptile, avant de porter son attention sur l’autre âme.  
Bien que celle-ci était presque cachée dans l’étreinte de l’autre, Loki put deviner qu’elle était un peu plus jeune, mais si semblable à l’autre.

-Est-ce encore un piège ? Une illusion ? Murmura lentement la première âme, clairement à bout.

Depuis quand était-elle seule à protéger l’autre ? 

-Jamais on ne m’avait traité d’illusion. Bien que ce soit l’art dans lequel je suis le meilleur. Répondit Loki en s’accroupissant pour être à leur hauteur.

Il dût faire un effort pour ne pas frissonner en posant une main sur la peau glaciale de l’âme toujours inconsciente. Pourtant elle respirait, bien que lentement. Il sentait le regard pesant de l’autre observer ses moindres gestes.

-Qui est l’âme appartenant à ce corps ?

-Lui. 

Le Dieu releva la tête, observant l’âme qui semblait si fatigué.   
Peut-être était-elle seule ici depuis bien plus longtemps qu’il ne le pensait.   
Elle devait être là depuis très longtemps pour s’être tant mélangé à l’âme première.   
Il n’y avait plus de possibilité de les dissocier.

-Depuis combien de temps dort-il ?

La réponse fut longue à venir, comme si l’âme en face de lui avait du mal à se souvenir.   
Avait-elle encore la notion du temps dans ce monde noir ?

-A partir du moment où tout a commencé à se détériorer.   
Je lui avais dit que je trouverais une solution, cela l’a fait tenir, longtemps, puis …

Dormir pour ralentir l’effet du sort. Laissant l’autre à la merci de celui-ci, sans dommage pour leur sécurité directe.   
L’une et l’autre se sacrifiant pour survivre plus longtemps.   
Laquelle était la plus à plaindre ? Quelle âme avait subi le plus de dommage ?  
Celle en face de lui était consciente, savait lui répondre, mais semblait si lasse, au bout du rouleau.   
Le sort avait-il déjà joué ce scénario afin de la faire tomber et ainsi s’approprier l’âme à qui appartenait le corps ?

-Je peux vous sortir de là, vous offrir une autre vie, mais je ne peux garantir le résultat. Se décida enfin Loki en se relevant. Peut-être que seul toi survivra, ou peut-être que se sera l’autre. Il se peut aussi que ni l’une, ni l’autre ne parvienne à tenir.

Seul un mince sourire ironique, bien qu’épuisé, lui répondit.  
C’était suffisant pour que Loki comprenne qu’au moins une fois le sort avait tenté une telle approche sans que cela ne brise l’âme qui veillait sur l’autre.

Loki aurait donné beaucoup pour rencontrer ce personnage avant qu’il ne tombe dans ce piège. A ne pas douter il devait être haut en couleur mais aussi tellement dangereux pour que l’on se donne tant de mal pour l’enfermer à l’intérieur d’un autre.  
Respectant son silence, il ne fit que poser ses mains sur les âmes, assemblant toute son énergie pour les sortir d’ici.

***  
A peine sortit de ce Monde noir Loki s’aperçu que le corps s’était réduit en poussière, un énorme orbe or reposant sur le lit.  
Tenant délicatement les deux minuscules flammes dans sa main gauche, il attrapa au mieux l’orbe pour disparaître purement et simplement alors que les portes de la prison s’ouvraient violement.

Il savait que la traque serait rude, que les Ases feraient tout pour remettre la main sur le Midgardien.  
Aussi leur premier arrêt fut à Alfheim.

Là, caché dans un immense arbre creux il déposa l’orbe de Magie pur mais aussi les deux âmes avant de s’éloigner. Les abandonnant là pour l’instant, il partit occuper les Ases à leur trousse, se doutant qu’un tel afflux de Magie ne pouvait passez inaperçu pour Heimdall.   
Loki allait devoir utiliser une bonne quantité de Magie afin d’attirer son regard sur lui, et brouiller les pistes.   
Assez pour que son protégé soit déplaçable sans que de trop gros dommages soient à déplorer. 

***

C’est ainsi que le Dieu passa le mois suivant.  
Déplaçant le Djin en devenir, s’éloignant pour attirer l’attention tandis que la Magie du Midgardien faisait tout pour maintenir les deux âmes à flot, leur créant un nouveau corps aussi vite que possible. Parfois, la nuit, quand Loki trouvait un peu de temps pour se reposer, il s’installait tout contre le corps à moitié achevé, partageant sa Magie afin de l’aider, se plongeant dans un demi sommeil à peine réparateur.

Loki savait qu’il commençait à fatiguer, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps la cadence.   
Peu importait où il se téléportait les Ases ne mettaient jamais bien longtemps pour apparaître.   
Cela prouvait l’importance, ou la peur qu’inspirait le Midgardien.

Le Dieu du Mensonge posa lentement sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux de fatigue, profitant d’un instant de répit dans leur nouvelle cachette. La Magie avait totalement fini de se fondre avec les âmes, devenant leur corps, il y avait quelques heures. Les Ases ne les avaient pas encore repérés. Loki devait avoir quelques heures de sommeil pour se reposer avant de continuer à fuir. 

Pourtant, à peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu’un cri ressemblant à celui d’une Banshee pressentant une mort le tira de son repos mérité. Se redressant d’un seul coup, il projeta sa Magie autour de lui afin d’illuminer la pièce, tombant sur le jeune Djin qui hurlait. Loki se précipita à ses côtés, le serrant dans ses bras, murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête.   
Laissant la Créature se calmer.  
Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand le Djin tomba de fatigue, toujours agrippé au Dieu, la respiration saccadée. 

Le tenant contre lui Loki sentit des présences s’approcher doucement de leur abri.  
Encore et toujours les Ases, ils les avaient retrouvés.   
Ils n’étaient en sécurité nulle part dans les Royaumes. Heimdall devait capter l’énergie du Djin aussi facilement que si celui-ci était devant lui.   
Cependant, au vu de la première réaction du Djin, Loki ne pouvait continuer à le balader d’un Royaume à l’autre en espérant que les Ases se fatiguent. Ce n’était pas bon pour deux âmes qui étaient déjà au bord de la folie quand il les avait sauvés. Et il ne savait pas ce qu’il en résultait suite à leur transformation en Djin.

Il devait trouver un endroit calme, un endroit qui cacherait leur présence tout en les laissant se reposer un moment. Quelque chose de stable pour le Djin, assez pour que Loki puisse étudier comment les âmes avaient réagi en devenant une Créature de pur Magie.

Et, étrangement, seul un endroit semblait convenir.  
Encore fallait-il qu’il y soit bien accueillit.  
Resserrant sa prise sur sa charge, Loki les téléporta à nouveau.

***  
Installant confortablement la Créature dans le lit, Loki en profitait pour détailler celle-ci.  
La peau du Djin était d’un mélange d’ambre et d’or, se mélange si complexe que tous les Djins avaient toujours eu, rendant leur identification si facile. Sa texture était à l’identique des Midgardiens, mais pourtant d’un coup d’œil on se doutait qu’il en faudrait beaucoup pour l’égratigner.  
Le Djin avait l’apparence d’un adolescent, un visage jeune, un corps fin et élancé, des cheveux mi- long qui avaient caché le regard du Djin la seule fois où il s’était éveillé.  
D’un geste doux, Loki repoussa les mèches avant de s’écarter.

-Loki Laufeyson, vous êtes recherché par tous le Shield pour vous êtres une nouvelle fois enfuit. Veuillez me donner une bonne raison pour que je ne les prévienne pas de votre présence dans la tour de Monsieur Stark.

-Si tu avais envie de le faire tu l’aurais déjà fait peu importe ce que j’aurai dit machine.   
Assures-toi plutôt qu’il ne fasse jamais noir dans cette pièce et que la porte ne se ferme pas. S’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je m’assurais de réduire cette Tour à néant.

Il y eut un silence avant que Jarvis ne réponde.

-Je m’occupe de notre invité. Monsieur Stark vous attend dans le salon.

Loki posa un dernier regard sur sa charge avant de se détourner et de prendre le chemin vers le salon, clairement guidé par Jarvis.  
Lorsqu’il arriva dans la pièce il trouva Stark appuyé contre le bar, les bras croisés. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Tony ne semblait pas spécialement ravi d’avoir le Dieu dans sa tour, cependant il n’avait pas encore prévenu les Avengers, pas d’après ce que Loki avait pu comprendre. 

-Ne m’aviez-vous pas proposé un verre lors de notre dernière rencontre ? Lança Loki en guise de préambule, s’installant confortablement dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bar.

Il ne manqua pas le léger plissement des yeux du Midgardien, bien que celui-ci attrapa un verre pour le remplir d’un liquide ambré et lui tendre d’un mouvement raide. Avec un sourire narquois le Prince attrapa le verre et y mouilla ses lèvres.

-Que fais-tu ici Tête de Bouc ?

-Est-ce vraiment ainsi que vous souhaitez commencer notre discussion Stark ? Rétorqua effrontément le Dieu en s’installant un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

Il put voir les yeux de l’humain se plisser d’agacement, mais ne manqua pas non plus la lueur dans son regard. L’humain était intelligent et il tentait de comprendre avec les quelques informations qu’il avait.  
Loki ne pouvait le laisser penser qu’il était sa seule solution. Il se devait de rester aussi naturel que possible, même si pour cela il devait irriter l’humain et le pousser à bout. Réduisant par-là ses chances d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait.

-Alors dois-je te demander si tu t’es lancé dans le Kidnapping ? 

Un mince sourire s’étala sur les lèvres du Prince alors qu’il buvait une nouvelle gorgée de l’alcool fort. Ne se départissant pas de son calme il ne tenta même pas de répondre à la provocation concernant le Djin.

-Et vous Stark ? Qu’est-ce que cela vous fait d’être un paria dans votre propre équipe ? 

Le visage du milliardaire se ferma aussitôt, son regard s’obscurcit alors qu’il se redressait un peu plus menaçant. Il avait abandonné sa posture nonchalante mais méfiante, montrant clairement au Dieu qu’il avait touché dans le mille.   
Et bien que le Prince continuait à sourire de façon insolente, intérieurement il grimaça. Il avait tant l’habitude de blesser les gens de quelques paroles qu’il l’avait fait à nouveau.   
Venait-il de s’aliéner celui qui pouvait l’aider ?

-Je vois que tu n’as pas perdu ta verve sale serpent.  
Tu ferais mieux de me dire la raison de ta venue immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je tente de me faire réhabilité en t’utilisant. Susurra le Génie.

Ils se fixèrent, se défiant l’un l’autre.  
Loki ne pouvait partir d’ici.   
La Tour empli de technologie brouillait à merveille la piste du Djin.   
S’il partait alors la traque recommencerait, et pour la première fois il n’était pas sûr de s’en sortir.  
Pas avec la Créature, et il ne la laisserait jamais aux mains des Ases, encore moins à celles d’Odin.  
Il se souvenait à quoi avait servi les derniers Djins. Ce n’était pas pour rien que la ville d’Asgard était entièrement de couleur or.

Même s’il détestait par avance le sourire victorieux qu’aurait Stark il s’apprêtait à enfin répondre quand le Djin fit son apparition.  
Habillé d’une tunique verte bien trop longue et un pantalon que Loki avait récupéré lors de leur fuite, la Créature ne semblait pas s’apercevoir du regard étonné que Stark portait sur elle. Marchant de manière un peu haché, le Djin s’aidait des murs et meubles pour avancer.   
Pourtant, son regard vert et rouge ne quittait jamais Loki. Celui-ci se leva bien vite alors qu’il voyait la Créature trébucher, la réceptionnant contre lui.   
Il prit à peine le temps d’étudier l’œil rouge digne d’un serpent, ni l’autre vert tout à fait humain. Loki se contenta de resserrer sa prise, se plaçant de telle façon à faire barrage de son corps contre toutes menaces provenant de Stark.

Il darda un regard promettant milles morts vers l’humain avant de baisser celui-ci vers sa charge.   
Loki ne s’attendait pas à ce que le Djin se réveille si vite suite à sa crise de la nuit dernière. Ni qu’il sache marcher et vienne de lui-même vers lui.   
Mais à sentir comme la Créature aspirait sa Magie il se doutait que c’était celle-ci qui l’avait attiré. 

-Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? Demanda-t-il en restant le plus ouvert possible afin de ne pas effrayer le Djin. Il souhaitait voir ce qui était advenu des âmes.

Seul le silence répondit à sa question alors que les yeux commençaient à disparaitre derrière les paupières lourdes du Djin.

-Te rappelles-tu ton nom ? Questionna encore Loki, décidé à évaluer le mental de la Créature avant que celle-ci ne s’endorme. De plus il ne pouvait continuer à l’appeler Créature ou Djin.   
Toute personne avait besoin d’un nom pour être équilibrée.

***  
Il fronça les sourcils, sortant un peu de sa léthargie suite à la seconde question de sa Source.  
Comment s’appelait-il ?

Il se souvenait quand on l’appelait Tom Jedusort.  
Son enfance passée à survivre sous les coups des enfants et adultes qui avaient peur de lui.   
De ce qui se passait quand il était là.  
Son arrivée dans cette école, Poudlard, où il dû apprendre à écraser les autres pour obtenir le respect.  
Toutes ses tentatives de s’intégrer sans jamais y arriver.  
Trop sombre.  
Trop innovateur.   
Trop puissant.  
Il savait faire peur, alors il était devenu le monstre que l’on voyait en lui.  
Se perdant un peu plus.  
Rien, il n’avait rien gagné.  
Cela ne lui avait apporté rien de bon de s’appeler Tom Jedusort.

Il se souvenait aussi avoir pris le nom de Voldemort.  
Quand il était devenu un monstre sans pitié, perdant ses objectifs de vu.  
Il se remémorait la peur qu’il infligeait à ses vers de terres rien que par sa présence.  
Encore et toujours son existence n’était que désolation sous ce nom.

Il se souvenait également avoir été Harry Potter.  
Le Survivant, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.  
Survivant qui portait bien son titre.  
Il avait passé tant de temps enfermé dans ce placard si sombre.  
Combien d’os avait-il dû réparer avec sa Magie accidentelle ?  
Il avait tant souffert, sans que jamais on ne lui tende la main.  
Et quand il avait découvert le Monde Sorcier le bonheur qu’il avait cru trouver lui fut brutalement retiré lorsqu’il se tua lui-même.

Ou peut-être était-ce l’autre lui ?

Puis il fut Tom Harry Potter-Jedusort.  
Il tenta de survivre dans cet Enfer qu’était son esprit.  
Il se débattit.  
Il sombra.  
Se releva en tant que Harry, puis en tant que Tom.  
Il se perdit.

Qui était-il ?  
Harry Potter ?  
Celui qui fut élevé en rang de Dieu avant d’être jeté plus bas que Terre par ses amis ?  
Tom Jedusort ?  
Celui qui ne sut jamais qu’écraser pour exister, incapable de pitié ?  
Voldemort ?  
Celui qui n’éprouvait plus rien si ce n’est de la haine ?

Qu’était-il depuis que la Source l’avait tiré de sa prison ?  
Qui était-il à présent ?  
Avait-il le droit d’avoir un nouveau nom pour la quatrième fois dans sa vie ?  
Pouvait-il avoir une nouvelle chance d’être ?   
Le laisserait-on connaître ce que l’on appelle le bonheur ?

Au plus profond de lui une petite voix lui murmurait qu’il avait le droit à tout.  
Peu importait ce qu’il faisait.  
Ce qu’il était.  
Qui il était.  
Jamais il ne serait seul à nouveau.

-Ryme. Murmura-t-il, entendant lui-même pour la première fois le son de sa voix.   
Je me nomme Ryme.

Il perçut l’étonnement sur le visage de sa Source puis il la vit légèrement sourire. A peine un tressautement des lèvres, mais cela lui suffit pour comprendre qu’elle était heureuse de l’entendre parler.

-Enchanté Ryme.   
Je me nomme Loki Laufeyson et dorénavant je veillerais sur ton sommeille.   
Tu peux dormir en sécurité.

Et, rassuré au plus profond de son être par ses paroles, Ryme se laissa emporter par la fatigue suite à l’effort qu’il avait imposé à son nouveau corps.

***

Stark haussa un sourcil clairement intrigué par l’attitude du Prince, mais aussi par ce jeune homme. Loki resserras un peu plus sa prise sur celui-ci, son regard s’assombrissant un peu plus de menace alors qu’il sentait le Djin s’endormir.

-Et bien, si je m’attendais à te voir un jour être si protecteur avec quelqu’un Tête de Bouc.

L’ingénieur déposa le verre qu’il s’était servi alors que l’étrange interaction entre Loki et Ryme avait lieu. Il s’approcha de quelques pas, se penchant sous le regard menaçant du Prince pour observer le visage calme du jeune homme.

-Jarvis, annulation de toutes les autorisations d’entrées. Seul Loki et son…protégé, Ryme ont le droit d’être ici. Toute autre personne devra patienter à l’accueil. 

-Bien Monsieur.

Le Prince se détendit un peu aux paroles du mortel.   
Celui-ci semblait assez intrigué par Ryme pour au moins les garder en sécurité le temps d’en savoir plus. Conservant son visage fermé, Loki souleva sans effort le Djin pour l’installer avec lui sur un canapé, le gardant tout contre lui. Il était prêt à réagir à tout moment, mais voir Tony s’asseoir posément dans un fauteuil le conforta dans l’idée qu’il avait peut-être trouvé son refuge.

-Voilà qui est fait, à présent tu as tout ton temps pour me raconter ce qui t’amène jusqu’ici alors qu’aux dernière nouvelles tu étais une nouvelle fois derrière les barreaux.  
Et n’oublie pas d’inclure ton protégé dans l’équation.

Loki posa un bref instant son regard sur sa charge avant de les planter dans ceux du Midgardien.

-Croyez-le ou pas Stark, mais la première fois que j’ai vu Ryme s’était lorsque je venais d’échouer face à vous à New York, il y a de ça trois ans.   
Ce n’était qu’un simple Humain qui fut emmené dans la cellule juste à côté de la mienne, plongé dans un sommeil éternel. Ils avaient même activé le sort arrêtant le temps.   
Ce genre de sort Stark, sont très complexe et ne sont utilisé que pour les criminels extrêmement dangereux. Jamais je n’y ai eu le droit.  
Pourtant, ce n’était qu’un Midgardien sans intérêt. Je suis partit quelques jours plus tard sans avoir noté quoi que ce soit.

-Tu dis qu’il est Humain, mais il n’en a pas l’air Rudolphe.  
Il suffit de le regarder une minute pour comprendre qu’il est aussi Humain que toi.

-Car s’en est plus un. Il est à présent un Djin. Un Être composé uniquement de Magie.   
Si vous voulez tout savoir arrêtez de me couper Stark. Trancha Loki alors qu’il voyait Tony rouvrir la bouche pour une nouvelle intervention.  
Il y a un mois je fus à nouveau capturé et envoyé en prison. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en trouvant celle-ci noyée dans les effluves d’une Magie puissante. Provenant bien sûr de cet Humain sans importance que j’avais vu trois ans avant.  
Il était au bord de la mort, sa Magie faisait tout pour l’aider à survivre, annihilant tous les sorts de la prison sans que les gardes ne s’en aperçoivent. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a fait, mais quelqu’un l’a utilisé pour enfermer une autre âme à l’intérieur de lui. Deux âmes puissantes dans un même corps fait de chair et de sang.

-Je ne comprends pas, coupa Stark.

Loki retint un reniflement d’agacement, voyant que l’ingénieur tentait réellement de saisir le problème. Il ne jugeait rien, il souhaitait juste comprendre.

-Stark. Vous, les Midgardien en général, le Shield, Thor, vous me voyez comme un puissant Sorcier. Mais si on se réfère à ceux qui ont existé avant, je ne suis qu’à peine plus puissant qu’un Sorcier dans la moyenne.  
Il existait, il y a très longtemps, des Sorciers puissants, si puissants qu’ils mourraient jeunes car leur corps ne supportait pas cette quantité de pouvoir.  
Si vous souhaitez emprisonner l’âme d’un Sorcier déjà très puissant il faut une prison à sa mesure. Une prison d’égale puissance. Mais si déjà une âme contenant tant de Magie détériore si vite un corps Humain, imaginez deux âmes ?

-Le corps mourrait.  
Ainsi l’âme emprisonnée pourrait fuir. C’est pour cela qu’ils avaient figé le temps.

-Oui.  
Mais ils avaient sous-estimé la Magie des deux âmes. Je ne sais même pas si Odin la connaissait. Sinon cela ferait longtemps qu’il aurait utilisé Ryme pour autre chose que dormir dans une prison.  
L’ancien corps de Ryme tombait en poussière, les deux âmes n’étaient que des étincelles de ce qu’elles étaient avant. Je les ai arrachés de ce corps et leur Magie l’a remplacé.

-Depuis tu es en fuite.  
Pourtant tu es plutôt malin pour disparaître des radars d’Odin habituellement. Ce n’est pas non plus comme s’il y mettait aussi beaucoup du sien pour te trouver quand tu fuis. Pourquoi es-tu ici Loki ?

-Comme je te l’ai dit Ryme est devenu un Djin.  
Une Créature si puissante qu’il pourrait faire trembler Yggdrasil.   
Stark, les Djins ont disparu de la surface de Midgard, mais pas de mort naturelle. Ils sont éternels.  
Ils sont morts car Odin les a utilisés comme matériaux pour la construction d’Asgard. La Cité est entièrement constituée de Djin. C’est pour cela qu’elle est si imprenable.  
Les Djins sont des Créatures pacifiques, elles aident les personnes dans le besoin.   
Ils ne combattent pas pour eux mais pour les autres.  
Le pouvoir de Ryme est comme un phare en plein milieu de la nuit.

Loki pu voir le visage de Stark verdir puis blanchir alors qu’il comprenait.

-Ils ne te veulent pas. Odin veut lui mettre la main dessus afin d’agrandir Asgard ou la rendre plus puissante.

-C’est cela.   
Et ta Tour est si bourrée de technologie que la Magie de Ryme est totalement indétectable.

Stark sembla réfléchir un court instant avant de prendre sa décision.

-Aussi longtemps que tu te tiens tranquille Ryme peut séjourner ici avec toi.  
Jarvis, assure-toi que rien ni personne ne puisse découvrir leur présence ici.

Les paroles de Stark cella l’alliance plutôt improbable entre un Ingénieur de Génie qui ne jurait que par ses inventions et un Prince Déchue et à moitié Fou qui ne désirait que la mort d’Odin.   
Une alliance exceptionnelle pour la Créature étrange, et surtout dernière de sa race, qu’était Ryme.


End file.
